vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Therion
Summary Therion is one of the eight protagonists of Octopath Traveler. He is an excellent thief whose name has been made infamous across many towns and nobles despite not many knowing his face. However, his reputation has been seemingly severed when he invaded Ravus Manor; where the butler known as Heathcote slips the Fool's Bangle on him. To redeem himself, he sets on a journey to recover the three remaining Dragonstones and return them to the Manor. He is later revealed to be one of the right chosen ones by the twelve gods to fight against the Fallen One. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Therion Origin: Octopath Traveler Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Thief, Octopath Traveler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Stealth Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Rage Power with Boost, Status Effect Inducement with various weapons, Resistance to Poison, Sleep, Silence, Paralysis, Terror, Confusion, and Elemental Attacks (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Light, and Darkness) with various armor and accessories | All previous further enhanced, Healing, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Light, and Darkness), Barrier Creation, Attack Reflection, Information Analysis, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration, Purification, Resurrection, Supernatural Luck, Can cause a random event to happen, Poison Inducement, Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger as he takes damage), and Power Nullification (Can cause an attack to inflict no damage, but the chance is random) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Capable of harming Galdera alongside the party) Speed: At least Subsonic (Defeated Heathcote near the beginning of his journey; Heathcote has consistently demonstrated being able to move and react faster than the eye can track. This includes slipping the Fool's bangle on Therion while he was distracted and unlocking it without Therion noticing it. Therion has since grown much stronger and is the fastest Octopath Traveler) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from Galdera) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with swords and daggers, higher with various arts and techniques. Standard Equipment: Various swords and daggers | Various other weapons Intelligence: Gifted. Therion has made his name infamous as being the greatest thief in all the land. He is proficient in stealth, stealing skills, and fighting to the point where no one knows he even is a thief just by looking at him. His status of being a thief also makes him the perfect detetive for catching other thieves as noted by Heathcote. Weaknesses: Can be quite cocky and reckless at times; has a tendency to underestimate his foes such as Heathcote. Has a great but limited supply of energy for special attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Boost: All Octopath Travelers can Boost to enhance the power of their abilities, but this has a limited use. * Thief Skills: Thieves are a speed oriented class that specialize in stealing, also fights with sword and dagger. ** Steal: Steals in item or weapon from an enemy. ** Wildfire: Attacks an enemy with fire magic. ** HP Thief: Steals life energy from an enemy. ** Shackle Foe: Temporarily lowers an enemy's attack strength. ** Armor Corrosive: Temporarily lowers an enemy's durability. ** Steal SP: Attacks an enemy and converts the damage done into spirit energy. ** Share SP: Shares energy with an ally. ** Aeber's Reckoning: With strength bestowed by the Thief God Aeber; a speedy attack that strikes all enemies in range. * Support Skills: The Thief Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Incidental Attack: Enables the use of a stealthy attack while simultaneously doing a non damaging technique on the foe. ** Fleetfoot: Increases Speed significantly. ** Snatch: Doubles the loot of material gain when the user steals. ** Insult to Injury: Enables the user to inflict status ailments or statistic debuffs for longer periods. * Secondary Jobs: Cleric= * Cleric Skills: Clerics specialize in healing arts and defence magic, can also fight with staves and light magic. ** Heal Wounds: Heals the caster and their allies. ** Holy Light: Attacks an enemy with Light Magic. ** Sheltering Light: Temporarily increases defence of the caster or ally. ** Luminescence: Attacks all enemies in sight with light magic. ** Heal More: Significantly heals the caster and their allies. ** Reflective Viel: Puts up a magic barrier that deflects magic attacks on the caster or ally. ** Revive: Revives all fallen allies on the battlefield. ** Aelfric's Auspices: The Clergy God Aelfric will bless and ally temporarily granting them the ability to double the effect of their skills. * Support Skills: The Cleric Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Persistence: Slightly increases the duration of status enhancements. ** Inner Strength: Increases energy used for special attacks. ** Evil Ward: Increases movement speed allowing the user a chance to flee. ** Saving Grace: Allows the caster to heal themself beyond their natural capabilities. |-|Scholar= * Scholar Skills: Scholars specialize in elemental magic and scanning for weak points, can also fight with a staff. ** Fireball: Blasts all enemies in range with a fire elemental attack. ** Icewind: Blasts all enemies in range with a ice elemental attack. ** Lightning Bolt: Blasts all enemies in range with a lightning elemental attack. ** Analyse: Scans an enemy for a weak point. ** Fire Storm: Triggers a double fire elemental blast on all enemies in range. ** Blizzard: Triggers a double ice elemental blast on all enemies in range. ** Lightning Blast: Triggers a double lightning elemental blast on all enemies in range. ** Alephan's Enlightenment: The Scholar God Alephan will temporarily gives the caster or ally the ability to transform a multi-target elemental attack into a precision elemental attack on one foe for multiplied power. * Support Skills: The Scholar Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Evasive Maneuvers: Increases stealth to hide from large groups of monsters. ** Elemental Augmentation: Increases the user's Magical Attack. ** Percipience: Warns the user ahead of time of incoming foes. ** Vim and Vigor: Grants the user regenerative capabilities. |-|Merchant= * Merchant Skills: Merchants are well balanced with spears, bows, and wind magic. They also possess great skill and luck at finding wealth which they can then use for combat management. ** Collect: Collects gold from a single foe. ** Tradewinds: Strikes an enemy with a wind elemental attack. ** Rest: Restores health and energy, and cures status ailment. ** Trade Tempest: Strikes all enemies in fire with a blast of wind. ** Donate BP: Builds confidence in an ally. ** Sidestep: Grants the caster the ability to automatically evade the next physical attack. ** Hired help: Uses the collected gold to hire powerful mercenaries and summon them to the battlefield. ** Bifelgan's Bounty: The Merchant God Bifelgan will unleash a non elemental attack and give the caster great riches. * Support Skills: The Merchant Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Endless Items: Allows potions, refreshing jams, soulstones and other items to sometimes be used more than once. ** Grows on Trees: Allows the user to find more gold with ease. ** Hang Tough: Gives the user a strong chance to survive a fatal blow. ** SP Saver: Halves the energy consumption of the user's special attack. |-|Warrior= * Warrior Skills: Warriors specialize in physical combat with the sword and lance. ** Level Slash: Attack all foes in sight with a massive sword slash. ** Abide: Temporarily raises the user's physical strength. ** Spearhead: Strike a foe with a spear and builds up speed for the next attack. ** Incite: Draw aggro so that foes focus on the user potentially protecting the allies in the process. ** Cross Strike: Delivers a heavy precision strike on a single foe. ** Stout Wall: Temporarily raises the user's durability. ** Thousand Spears: Bombards enemies in site with a barrage of spear strikes. ** Brand's Thunder: The Warrior God Brand will lend his strength allowing the user to unleash all their might on one enemy. * Support Skills: The Warrior Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Cover: Allows the user to shield a severely wounded ally. ** Summon Strength: Raises physical strength. ** Endure: Raises the physical strength and defence when the user is inflicted with a status effect. ** Surpassing Power: Multiplies the potential power of one's strongest attacks. |-|Dancer= * Dancer Skills: Dancers specialize in enhancing the party, they also fight with daggers and dark magic. ** Lions Dance: Temporarily raises and ally's physical attack strength. ** Moonlight Waltz: Casts a powerful dark magic attack on an enemy. ** Peacock Strut: Temporarily increases an ally's magical attack. ** Mole Dance: Temporarily increases an ally's physical durability. ** Night Ode: Attacks all enemies in range with dark magic. ** Panther Dance: Temporarily increases an ally's speed. ** Bewildering Grace: Foretells a random event to happen; can be beneficial or problematic. ** Sealticge's Seduction: The Dancer Goddess Sealticge will bless an ally allowing them to use single target spells on all allies or foes. * Support Skills: The Dancer Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** The Show Goes On: Slightly expands the duration of status enhancements. ** Eye for an Eye: Allows the user to automatically counter attack when struck. ** Second Wind: Gradually restores energy used for special attacks. ** Encore: Allows the user to resurrect oneself once per battle. |-|Apothecary= * Apothecary Skills: Apothecaries are a utility based class that specializes in support and healing; can also fight with an axe, and inflict statuses. ** First Aid: Heals wounds to the caster or ally. ** Icicle: Attacks an enemy with Ice Magic. ** Rehabilitate: Cures status ailments and grants temporary resistance to them. ** Amputation: A powerful axe attack the strikes a single enemy. ** Empoison: Inflicts poison on a single foe. ** Vivify: Resurrects an ally from being Ko'd. ** Last Stand: Massive axe strike that attacks all foes in range, this attack is stronger the more damaged the user is. ** Dohter's Charity: The Apocatherary God Dohter's blessing will temporarily raises the power of an item to affect all allies. * Support Skills: The Apothecary Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Inspiration: Slightly restores energy each time the user hits an enemy. ** Hale and Hearty: Raises maximum stamina allowing the user to last longer on the battlefield. ** Resist Ailments: Grants better resistance to status ailments. ** Heightened Healing: All healing spells or items heals the user even further. |-|Hunter= * Hunter Skills: Hunters specialize in wielding bows and arrows, can also attack with axes and lightning. ** Rain of Arrows: Strikes an enemy multiple times with a bombardment of arrows. ** True Strike: A precision arrow strike that deals significantly greater damage than normal. ** Thunderbird: Strikes an enemy with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Leghold Trap: Drastically lowers the speed of an enemy for a short time. ** Mercy Strike: A careful precision strike meant to incapacitate an enemy without killing them. ** Arrow Storm: Scatters a massive arrow of arrows over the entire battlefield. ** Take Aim: Temporarily raises accuracy and concentration. ** Draefendi's Rage: Triggers the wrath of the Hunter Goddess Draefendi, strikes the battlefield with a massive storm of arrows. * Support Skills: The Hunter Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Heighten Senses: Drastically increases speed to unsure first strike. ** Eagle Eye: Increases the marksmanship of the bearer, to ensure solid hits. ** Second Serving: Will often attack twice as much as normal. ** Patience: May often receive another chance to move with increased speed. |-|Warmaster= * Warmaster Skills: Warmasters are the ultimate physical powerhouses and a master of swords, polearms, daggers, axes, bows, and staves. ** Guardian Liondog: Unleash multiple sword strikes against various enemies. ** Tiger Rage: Unleash an axe attack on all enemies in sight. ** Qilin's Horn: Unleash very powerful polearm and pierces a single foe. ** Yatagarsu: Unleash a massive dagger strike on all enemies in range. ** Fox Spirit: Unleash a massive blunt staff strike on all foes in range. ** Phoenix Storm: Unleash a powerful Bow shot on a single enemy. ** Nightmare Chimera: Destroy a weapon to unleash a devastatingly powerful attack. ** Winnehild's Battle Cry: Using each of the users six weapons, the Warmaster goddess Winnehild lends her strength delivering 6 consecutive strikes against all foes in range. * Support Skills: The Warmaster Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Extra Experience: Accelerates the power growth of the user. ** Stalwart Defense: Raises the defence of the user. ** Fortitude: Grants Reactive Power level for the user's strength as the receive damage. ** Physical Prowess: Raises physical strength and durability during battle. |-|Sorcerer= * Sorcerer Skills: Sorcerers are masters of all magical elements; fire, ice, lightning, wind, light, and darkness. They can also uses bows and staves. ** Ignis Ardere: Triggers a massive Fire Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Glacies Claudere: Triggers a massive Ice Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Tonitrus Canere: Triggers a massive Lightning Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Ventus Saltare: Triggers a massive Wind Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Lux Congerere: Triggers a massive Light Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Tenebrae Operiere: Triggers a massive Dark Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Elemental Break: A staff strike that lowers the target's resistance to magic attacks. ** Dreisang's Spell: The Sorceror God Dreisang enhances the user enabling all of their spells to hit with great precision for extra damage. * Support Skills: The Sorcerer Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Intimidation: Gives a chance that enemies how lowered physical strength and magical resistance upon encounter. ** Stronger Strikes: Increases precision, makes weak points sweet spotting give even more damage. ** Elemental Aid: Use up twice as much energy in their magic, but doubles the power of the spells. ** Augmented Elements: Enhances the power of all elemental attacks. |-|Starseer= * Starseer Skills: Starseer specialize in support skills, but have extremely powerful magic attacks and fight with a spear and dagger as well. ** Shooting Stars: A triple attack spell, first wind, then light, then darkness. Does significant damage to all enemies in range. ** BP Boost: Builds up confidence for the user or ally. ** Divination: Increases the precision of the caster or ally it has been casted on. ** Starsong: Temporarily increases the speed and durability of the ally being casted on. ** Celestial Intervention: Can either grant an ally resistance to status ailments or statistics reductions or prevent an enemy from receiving statistics amplification for a limited time. ** Ethereal Healing: Grants an ally automatic regeneration for a limited time. ** Moon's Reflection: Grants an automatic attack reflection on an ally for one use. ** Steorra's Prophecy: The Starseer Goddess Steoora unleashes her might attack all foes in range with a super powerful magic attack. * Support Skills: The Starseer Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Hard Worker: Increases the acceleration to master various skills. ** Boost-Start: Builds more confidence at the start of battle. ** BP Eater: Enhances the enhancements received by Boost. ** Divine Aura: There's a chance of receiving 0 damage from an incoming attack. |-|Runelord= * Runelord Skills: Runelords are the most well balanced class in Octopath Traveler; they're adept swords and axes, can enhance physical strikes with any of the 6 elements, or strike with the might of all 6 elements. ** Fire Rune: Uses fire magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Ice Rune: Uses ice magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Thunder Rune: Uses lightning magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Wind Rune: Uses wind magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Dark Rune: Uses dark magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Light Rune: Uses light magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Transfer Rune: Enables the ability enhance the entire party instead of oneself. ** Balogar's Blade: The Runelod God Balogar will unleash his might attack a single foe with all 6 elements. * Support Skills: The Runelord Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Stat Swap: Swaps the user's physical might with their magical might. ** SP Recovery: Restores energy when taking a hit. ** Dauntless: Enables a status ailment to increase offensive might both physically and magically. ** Elemental Edge: Increases both physical and magical durability in battle. Note 1: For the secondary jobs key, Therion does not have all his abilities and may only select one at a time. For example, giving him the Warmaster as a secondary job will enable him to use all 8 Thief Skills and all 8 Warmaster skills, and none of the other attacks. For Vs threads, OP should specify which secondary job he's using. Note 2: Therion also does not have all support skills and is limited to 4 of them, OP should specify but Standard Battle Assumptions if not specified should give him the 4 Thief Support abilities. Key: Base | With Secondary Jobs Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Purification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Octopath Traveler Category:Tier 6